She's Gone
by chuckles234
Summary: Casey tells Chuck that Sarah is leaving, but is she really?


"What do you mean she's leaving?" Chuck asked.

"She's been reassigned Chuck, she and Shaw are going to DC, there is nothing you can do about it," Casey sighed.

"When is she leaving?"

"Any minute now…"

Before Casey could finish Chuck was already racing up the stairs of Castle and out through the doors of the Orange Orange.

Chuck arrived at his Nerd Herder, and turned out of the Buy More Plaza towards the location of Sarah's hotel. He sped towards the freeway going at least 20 miles over the speed limit and within 10 minutes pulled up to Sarah's hotel.

He raced into the lobby and yelled, "Hold the elevator!" There was a woman with her 5 year old daughter inside and Chuck squeezed through just as the door was closing. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity and the woman next to him just smiled at him, but he didn't even acknowledge her, his mind totally wrapped around the beautiful blonde that he might never see again.

_No you can't think like that Chuck, you will see her again_, Chuck thought. _Whoever came up with the idea of elevator music was an idiot. _

Finally, the sound of a bell dinging pulled Chuck out of his daze and he stepped out of the elevator. The full force of his thoughts and reality finally hitting him, he paused and stared down to the end of the hallway. Slowly taking one step at a time he made his way down the hall and noticed that the door to Sarah's room was sitting ajar. He grabbed the handle and pushed forward.

She isn't here. She's gone. She left with him. She left me. She never told me anything real about her, she told him, and now she is gone. Those are the things running through his mind as he stands there with a blank look on his face staring at the empty green filled room that he had occupied so many times before, with her. With the love of his life, the one girl he never even wanted to have the opportunity to forget. He walks slowly towards the window and looks out blankly, and he thinks he can almost see the beach, their beach, the beach where she asked him to trust her, and he said yes. He steps back slightly and sits on the edge of the fluffy white bed, staring at his beat-up black and white chucks. _She's gone. I missed my chance; I will never get to tell her how much I love her, and how I never want to live without her. _

He leaves the hotel and drives around for a while just thinking, thinking of what things could have been like, if things would have been different if they told each other how they feel. Then he realized that he has just been driving for three hours and decides that he should probably start to make his way home.

He pulls up to the apartment complex and sees that the lights inside of the Awesomes' apartment are still on. He turns his keys in the herder and climbs out of the car trying to be as quiet as possible not wanting to attract attention to himself.

"Chuck! Where have you been?" Ellie exclaims. "Devon and I have been so worried about you… what happened?"

"What?" Chuck replied.

"You look horrible."

"Oh, I'm just not feeling well; I think that I am just going to go to bed."

"Ok, but I want to talk to you in the morning, I don't want you to shut me out, I want to be there for you," Ellie sighed.

Chuck made his way across the courtyard and opened the door to his apartment; luckily Morgan was away at an assistant manager conference that was required for work. He threw his keys across the room and landed on the kitchen table with a loud bang, he winced, not really expected that loud noise. He ripped off his silver Nerd Herder tie and let it slip through his fingers so it landed gracefully on the ground. He made his way to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He hopped up onto the kitchen counter and sat there, thinking some more.

_How could she just leave? She didn't even say goodbye, after all that we have been through. I love her, and now I am left here alone, in Burbank, while she is on her way to Washington with Shaw. They are going to live this amazing life, and be amazing together, just like her and Bryce. I guess I was just never that guy, I wasn't her type. I'm not a hero, I'm just Chuck. _

He slid off the counter, set his cup in the sink, and made his way down the hall. He opened the door to the room with the _Tron _poster still on the wall. He froze when he heard one single word, one one-sylablle word that made his head spin.

"Hi."

Chuck stood there frozen for a split second, and then it hit him, she hadn't left, and she was still here. She was in his room, sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"I thought you left?" he choked out.

"No, I'm still here," Sarah whispered.

"I thought you had been reassigned."

"I was."

"Then why are you still here."

"Because…" She could see the pain and confusion on his face, almost like he didn't want her here. All these thoughts rolling through her mind about what to say next, but nothing was coming to her, nothing that would make him feel like everything was okay between them.

"Because…as I was packing I realized something," she paused to look up at him, and he was standing there like a statue, a sad statue nonetheless.

"I realized that I couldn't take the one thing I wanted most with me."

"And what was that?" Chuck asked.

"You."


End file.
